Stop
by Tokki-Trigger1995
Summary: He couldn't stop himself from hurting her. Still can't stop himself from needing her. If she tells him to stop, he just might be able to.


**Author's Note: **Hey there, guys! I know 'Bloom' has been postponed and that I've been writing one-shots like crazy, but I just can't stop! It's like drugs. Seriously. So my Degrassi: The Boiling Point addiction is in full throttle, and I just _had _to do an Eclare fic. Seriously. I just love them together. I get Eli would never think of it like that, and it's a bit OOC, but nobody seems to remember that even though he's Clare's love interest, he's also a demented goth kid that has more disturbing thoughts than the show lets on. I promise I'll get write on track with 'Bloom' after this one-shot so just enjoy this one until I update, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own Degrassi: The Next Generation, or the amazing love-team of Eli and Clare. This is a fan fiction, and was not written for any kind of profit.

**

* * *

Stop**

He wants her to fight back.

To tell him this is wrong and kick him out of her life for good.

She's stronger than him. Stronger than he could ever be.

And even as he presses his lips to hers, he begs her to push him away.

_Fightbackfightbackfightback._

She doesn't. She never does.

It almost feels like she loves him.

Almost.

It almost feels like he loves her too.

The thought almost makes him laugh.

He doesn't love her. Never. Never ever.

_Nevernevernever?_

He pretends not to hear the whisper of his name come from her lips.

_Don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayit._

But she already has and he's attacking her pulse with his mouth and she whispers it again and he's burning and freezing and his own breath chokes him as he realizes this is wrong.

Is he going to hell for this?

His fingers ghost over her impossibly soft skin and, oh his god, he can't hold back.

He kisses her again and hopes that somehow she'll get the message and do what he wants her to do.

She's not fighting him and he hates it.

She's given him all control and trusts him to make the right choice but damn it all to hell, he just can't.

The right choice would be to stop.

The right choice would be to laugh and break her heart and walk out the door so she can find someone who won't hurt her like he already has and will most likely do again.

_Forgetmeforgetmeforgetme._

He hopes he gets to break her that way.

He hopes he can get her to hate him just as much as he hates her.

He wants her to hate him.

He wants her to hate him so much she only thinks about him.

He wants her to hate him so much it hurts.

He wants her to hate him so much that she can't even think of loving him.

_Idon'tloveyouIdon'tloveyouIdon'tloveyou._

But that can't be the right choice either.

No matter how much he hates her, he can still think of loving her.

He can't think of it being good for either of them but he can think of loving her.

He'd wake up in the morning and they'd talk. They'd get into an argument and make up. He'd tell her he loves her and she'd laugh. Then they'd argue again.

But one day, she'd finally say that she loves him too.

_Stopitstopitstopit._

Her lips are practically burning his skin, almost branding him.

She shouldn't be allowed to do what she was doing to him now.

She makes a sound, and though he's not sure what it is, he needs to hear it again as he feels it invading his senses and shooting white-hot euphoria into his blood, all the way down to his fingertips and toes.

He never once tries to tell himself to stop.

Never even once thinks of it.

He'll break her and bend her and he knows he will but he just can't will his body away from hers.

_I'llhurtherI'llhurtherI'llhurther._

He can't bring himself to stay away.

If she tells him to stop, he will.

Maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun getting in touch with Eli's inner-goth. Because they're such opposites, they need each other to balance out and that need kinda breaks them.

I liked the more daring side of Clare, the side that only shows up when Eli's involved.

So, make me happy and review for me, okay? I need some encouragement.

Tokki Trigger, UP UP AND AWAY!


End file.
